Upacara Varokah
by ranmaru23
Summary: Malangnya Takao Kazunari, 2 hari sebelum upacara penerimaan murid baru, ia terlibat kecelakaan yang harus membuat kakinya sampai digips. Dengan keadaan itu, ia tetap saja ikut upacara penerimaan murid baru. Beruntung saja dia punya ketua kelas yang care dan mau memapah bahkan menggendongnya. Aciee./ "Nggak perlu nyari yang lain, kan udah ada aku -nanodayo." / MidoTaka.


_**Upacara Varokah**_

 _Pairing: MidoTaka_

 _Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei_

 _Story © ranmaru23_

 _Genre: Romance, Friendship, Comedy_

 _Length: Oneshot_

 _Rating: T+_

 _Warning: Boys Love, AU!, OOC, Gaje, Typo(s),_ Bahasa kasar dan masih banyak lagi xD

 _Summary:_ Malangnya _Takao Kazunari_ , 2 hari sebelum upacara penerimaan murid baru, ia terlibat kecelakaan yang harus membuat kakinya sampai digips. Dengan keadaan itu, ia tetap saja ikut upacara penerimaan murid baru. Ingin cari teman katanya. Beruntung saja dia punya ketua kelas yang _care_ dan mau memapah bahkan menggendongnya. _Eak_. Yah, walaupun ketua kelasnya ini terlihat _freak_ dengan kemana - mana membawa gunting ala _mz - mz_ tukang kebon.

 _Mind to read, fav, follow & review?^^_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hari itu hari Senin, sering dianggap sebagai hari yang mengundang kemalasan. Bagaimana tidak? Senin itu hari setelah hari libur kebanggaan kita, hari Minggu. Ditambah lagi, wajib mengikuti upacara, sudah berdiri, kepanasan pula. Kurang _kampret_ apa lagi.

Tapi tidak bagi murid kita satu ini, Takao Kazunari. Ia melangkah riang walaupun terpincang karena luka di kakinya. Auranya secerah terik sang surya. Senyumnya segar, sesegar susu soda gembira yang diiklankan oleh mbak Junpei, eh Jupeh. Gips yang melekat pada kakinya, tidak mengurangi semangatnya untuk menempuh pagi.

Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang salah. Bhaks. Ternyata Ia bukannya tengah ber riang gembira menyambut hari. Ternyata, karena hambatan luka di kakinya, dia jadi terlambat, _vroh. Duh_ , emang dasar Takao itu _caper_ , sebenarnya bisa saja dia pergi ke UKS saat ini. Namun, ia tetap saja melangkahkan kakinya menuju lapangan di bawah ruang kelasnya yang berada di lantai tiga. _Capek deh._

.

.

.

Bel sudah berbunyi sedari tadi, teman - teman seangkatan, adik kelas juga _senpai_ nya sudah berkumpul di lapangan. Hanya tinggal beberapa anak tergesa menuju barisan kelas mereka. Takao melangkah perlahan melewati tangga panjang yang langsung mengarahkannya menuju lapangan bawah SMA _Shuutoku_ itu.

" _Yosh, dikit_ lagi kok Kazu~, semangat." Takao sesekali meringis merasakan nyeri pada kakinya.

Terlihat barisan sudah disiapkan oleh pemimpin upacara. Dan Takao masih juga berusaha untuk berjalan menuju barisan kelasnya. Tiba - tiba ia merasakan tangan kirinya diangkat tinggi oleh seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Kamu Takao-san kan? Aku tadi membereskan meja di kelas dahulu _-nanodayo._ Aku turut sedih mendengar kabar mengenai kecelakaanmu. Cepat sembuh ya _-nodayo_." Laki - laki tinggi itu merundukkan badannya dan meletakkan tangan Takao di bahunya.

Takao berkedip beberapa kali. Mencerna setiap gerakan pria bersurai hijau di sampingnya.

" _Ano_ , Terima kasih. Tapi, kamu siapa ya?" Takao masih menelusuri setiap gerakan pria itu.

'Anak ini _logat_ nya aneh, mana tinggi banget lagi _kaya galah_ , Terus itu gunting kenapa nggantung cantik di lengannya! _Plis_ , ini anak kayaknya bahaya!'

"Ah, kamu tidak masuk ya hari Sabtu. Aku Midorima Shintarou. Aku terpilih sebagai ketua kelas baru- _nodayo_. Mulai saat ini, mohon bantuannya." Pemuda yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Midorima Shintarou tersebut tersenyum simpul dan menganggukkan kepalanya pada Takao.

Takao mau tidak mau jadi _doki - doki_ melihatnya. _Duh,_ itu senyum kok sejuk banget _sihhh._

"Ah iya, mohon bantuannya juga Midorima-kun."

.

.

.

Keduanya berjalan menuju barisan kelas mereka. Sedikit menarik perhatian para _fujoshi_ dan _fudanshi_ di sana juga. Ya masa _enggak_ sih. Dua anak dengan postur yang satu _keseme - semean_ dan satunya lagi _keuke- ukean_ mana bisa membuat _fujodan_ tahan. Banyak yang menggerutu karena tidak membawa ponsel mereka untuk mengabadikan moment langka itu.

Mereka sampai di barisan kelas mereka. Segera Midorima yang memapah Takao membawa pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu untuk melangkah ke bagian belakang barisan. Takao dan Midorima mendapat tempat sebaris.

"Yakin nih, kuat ikutan upacara sampai selesai - _nanodayo_?" Midorima menegakkan tubuhnya yang sebelumnya ia rundukkan untuk memapah Takao dan menurunkan tangan Takao dari pundaknya.

"Yakin, tapi, boleh ya pegang tangan Midorima-kun?"

"Boleh kok." Midorima mulai menoleh pada pemimpin upacara di depan barisan para murid. Pergelangan tangan Takao menggenggam lengan berotot milik Midorima.

Sedikit takut juga Takao melihat gunting yang biasa digunakan untuk merapikan rumput oleh _mz - mz_ tukang _kebon_ , bergantung pada lengan itu. Ketahui saja, saking besarnya gunting itu, salah satu lubang pegangan guntingnya saja sampai muat dimasuki lengan Midorima.

"Omong - omong Midorima-kun, kenapa bawa - bawa gunting ini?"

"Ini _lucky item_ ku hari ini _-nanodayo_. _Cancer_ katanya akan sangat sial hari ini _-nodayo_. Zodiak Takao-san apa?"

"Heh? ah em, _Scorpio_. Maaf Midorima-kun, aku tak begitu percaya hal seperti itu."

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu _-nanodayo_. Kau sedang sakit, kalau tertimpa sial lagi kan bisa bahaya. Kalau tidak salah, ini _lucky item_ mu hari ini _-nanodayo_." Midorima menyerahkan sapu tangan berwarna hijau muda kepada Takao. Sapu tangan itu terlihat manis.

Takao hanya melongo memandangi sapu tangan itu.

"Eih, Cepat diambil." Midorima masih menyodorkan sapu tangan itu ke arah sampingnya - _Ke arah Takao._

Karna terlalu lama Takao tidak mengambil sapu tangan itu, Midorima dengan cepat menempelkan sapu tangan itu ke dahi Takao yang tidak tertutup poni. Ajaibnya sapu tangan itu bisa menempel pada dahinya.

"Pfffft. Bisa nempel ya _-nanodayo_." Midorima menahan tawa dengan menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan yang tidak digenggam Takao.

Mendengar pernyataan itu Takao terkikik juga. Ia meraih sapu tangan itu, tapi juga sekaligus menyapu dahi berkeringatnya. Malu kalau misal Midorima tahu dia malah menggunakan sapu tangan itu untuk mengusap keringatnya yang berlebih.

 _Veulish, fujoshi_ dan _fudanshi_ di sana ngelihatin kalian kok kayaknya bahagia banget. Sepertinya, pengen rasanya mereka menikahkan kalian berdua ini-_-

"Terima kasih _Shin-Chan_! Oh, Kau juga bisa memanggilku Kazunari."

"Eh? Panggilan apa itu! Jangan panggil seperti itu _-nanodayo_."

"Pokoknya aku mau manggil _Shin-Chan!_ titik." Dasar Takao ini.

.

.

.

Upacara sudah sampai di tengah - tengah acara. Panasnya mataharipun makin menyengat saja. Barang - barang di lapangan tampak sangat menyilaukan karena terik mentari. Tidak terkecuali Midorima di mata Takao. Dilihat - lihat dari dekat, Ketua kelas ini berasa silau. Karna ganteng kali ya.

Dari tadi Takao terlihat melirik - lirik pada Midorima. Beruntung banget dia sampai dibantu terus sama ketua kelas ganteng ini. Saat ini ia juga terlihat seperti berteduh di bawah pohon karena tinggi Midorima yang menjulang. Mana di sekitar laki - laki bersurai hijau ini juga terasa segar. Seperti Midorima ini melakukan _fotosintesis_ dan menghasilkan banyak _oksigen_ untuk asupan Takao. Yah. sebenarnya itu karna parfum mahalnya Midorima ini deh kayaknya.

"Ngga pusing kan?" Midorima menoleh pada pemuda di sampingnya.

"Eh, enggak kok." Takao yang _notabene_ nya lebih pendek dari Midorima mendongak menatap wajah _bermegane_ itu.

Pandangan mereka bertemu, degup jantung yang terpacu bersarang pada dada keduanya. Seketika suasana menjadi canggung setelah keduanya mengalihkan pandangan mereka untuk menyembunyikan semu merah pada pipi mereka.

.

.

.

"Upacara selesai, pemimpin upacara, membubarkan peserta upacara." Ucapan dari protokol itu diiringi desah napas lega dari para peserta upacara.

"Habis ini kuantar ke UKS saja-nanodayo" Midorima segera mengalungkan lengan Takao pada pundaknya.

"Hah? tidak, aku mau nyari teman _Shin-Chan_! Masa iya berangkat ke sekolah cuma mau ke UKS."

"Nggak perlu nyari yang lain, kan udah ada aku _-nodayo_." Midorima membenarkan letak kacamata di atas tulang hidungnya. Padahal posisinya juga nggak berubah. _Pffft, ciee salting ya mz?_

Pipi Takao bersemu hebat mendengarnya.

' _Aduduh_ , _gombal_ macam apa sih _Shin-Chan_!' _Plis_ Takao, digombalin gitu aja seneng amat.

"Agak ribet ya, mending aku gendong aja _-nanodayo_." Tentunya bukan hal berat bagi Midorima untuk menggendong Takao yang dianggapnya mungil.

 _Ihir,_ posisinya _bok!_ _kampretnya_ , kenapa posisinya macem pengantin gitu, _saoloh!_

" _Vangke_ , gue _ga_ bawa hape!" Gerutu Momoi Satsuki, seorang fujoshi level akut melihat pemandangan indah bagi pengelihatannya.

" _Bhaks!_ untung _gue_ bawa!" Aida Riko beraksi memotret pasangan itu dari berbagai sudut.

"Eh _cuk!_ nanti kirim _blueteeth_ yak!"

" _Hoh! Sip vroh!"_

.

.

.

Takao menatap datar Midorima yang akan menarik gorden ruang UKS. Saat ini dia sedang duduk di tepi ranjang UKS.

" _Ck_ , masih tetap saja di bawa ke sini." Takao mengerucutkan bibirnya karena keinginannya yang ditentang.

"Kalau terjadi apa - apa aku yang bertanggung jawab _-nanodayo_. Tau sendiri kan aku itu ketua kelas _-nodayo_." Midorima ikut mendudukkan diri ke samping Takao.

'Ah gitu, Cuma karena tanggung jawab sebagai ketua ya? Cuma aku yang terlalu berharap?' Rasanya hati Takao nyeri memikirkannya.

"Aku juga bisa sedih melihatmu kenapa - kenapa _-nanodayo_." Midorima mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah mungil pemuda di sampingnya.

Kaget Takao melihat wajah rupawan itu sudah berada dekat sekali dengan wajahnya. Begitu juga saat dagunya yang dinaikkan dan bibirnya dikecup, ia tak dapat bereaksi.

Selesai mengecup bibir itu, Midorima menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya, menerawang, menatap langit - langit ruang UKS. _Salting_ lagi sepertinya.

" _Sh-Shin-Chan_.." Takao menatap wajah Midorima dengan _intens_ , ia mengedipkan matanya berulang kali.

" _Shin-Chan!_ Kayaknya aku suka _Shin-chan_ deh! Jadian _yuk_!" Takao berdiri semangat, melupakan luka di kakinya. karena itu, Takao kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya, untung saja Midorima cepat tanggap dan menangkap tubuh itu.

" _Humph_ , Jadi kita pacaran ya?" Midorima menenggelamkan kepala Takao di dadanya.

 _Wew_ , Si rambut lumut kita kelanjutan modus nih. Main peluk aja.

"I- iya, _Shin-Chan_!"

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

 _ **Ihir, saya lagi ngefeel ama MidoTaka nih xD aciat xD maafkan penggunaan bahasa yang kasar ya :3**_

 _ **Semoga suka dengan fic ini :"D**_

 _ **Terakhir, review ya minna~ :D**_


End file.
